


Love Song For A Vampire

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Lo slancio della composizione divenne così libero, inafferrabile che Milord allentò il nodo della cravatta. E così lo trovò Elijah: spettinato, scomposto, la camicia quasi aperta sul petto e un ciuffo che ricadeva sulla fronte assorta.«Cosa fai? La finestra è aperta, sveglierai tutto il quartiere. E poi l’aereo parte alle sei.»





	Love Song For A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Erotico - Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Una minuscola slice of life, una piccola suggestione tra colori e suoni.  
> Dediche: L’ho voluta bianca e nera come una scacchiera. So quanto l’immagine sia cara a Miky… che riuscì persino a strappare una confessione a Jeff Lieber, uno degli autori della quinta stagione. Questa scacchiera vivente è per lei, che li ama con una passione invincibile.  
> Abby conosce già la genesi del racconto: mi sono ritrovata con un Elijah prepotente, che organizza viaggi all’insaputa del suo giovane Conte… come l’Elijah del suo It just happens! Non so spiegarlo, è qualcosa di più di un’ispirazione. Io credo che ormai questi personaggi vivano di vita propria, e che vengano a suggerirci storie di loro iniziativa.  
> E io vi ringrazio, mie care compagne di viaggio, questo piccolissimo racconto non ci sarebbe senza di voi.  
> Una dedica anche per Lilyy.  
> Rating: VM18   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Love Song For A Vampire**

 

_Come into these arms again_  
 _And lay your body down_  
The rhythm of this trembling heart  
Is beating like a drum   
  
It beats for you - It bleeds for you  
It knows not how it sounds  
For it is the drum of drums  
It is the song of songs  
   
 

   
   
   
  
Sedeva un po’ scomposto sul piccolo tavolo della cucina. Il capo inclinato, le gambe piegate fasciate nei pantaloni neri e il violino premuto sul cuore. Il braccio in tensione faceva tremare l’archetto in un capriccio di Paganini. L’intera cucina vibrava, egli sembrava cogliere armonie selvagge pure dalle stoviglie di rame inutilmente esposte. Ne amava i colori. Aveva voluto che il piccolo nido, dove prendere il caffè e assaporare i dolci fragranti appena presi alla patisserie, fosse bianco e nero come una scacchiera. Bianco il tavolo grande di legno laccato e le due sedie. Nere d’ebano la credenza e il tavolino rotondo dove di solito posava il vaso di cristallo con le sue rose. Ora diffondevano il loro sfacciato rossore sull’altro tavolo, quello candido.  
  
Pallide e iridescenti le pareti come madreperla e su di esse i morbidi riflessi del rame. Lo slancio della composizione divenne così libero, inafferrabile che Milord allentò il nodo della cravatta. E così lo trovò Elijah: spettinato, scomposto, la camicia quasi aperta sul petto e un ciuffo che ricadeva sulla fronte assorta.  
«Cosa fai? La finestra è aperta, sveglierai tutto il quartiere.  E poi l’aereo parte alle sei.»  
Lo sguardo spiritato degli occhi azzurri esprimeva estasi ma anche una buona dose di insofferenza. «Sbrigati allora, o lo perderai»  
Elijah serrò la mascella. «Smettila, ho detto.»  
Un lampo di indignazione passò nello sguardo chiaro. «Perché non provi a fermarmi?» Il piccolo Conte punto nel vivo sembrava voler consumare le corde.  
Elijah posò entrambe le mani sul tavolo. «Te lo strappo?»  
«Provaci.» sussurrò il violinista inclinando la testa. Un passo avanti e il vampiro più scuro aderì con il bacino al bordo del tavolo, i fianchi tra le gambe dell’altro.  
«Mi si spezza il cuore a interrompere una tale esibizione, ma hai mezz’ora di tempo per cambiarti ed esattamente quindici minuti per approntare un alquanto ridotto bagaglio.» Alzò lo sguardo sulla nera e bellissima pendola.  
Tristan impallidì. «Io? Chi ti ha dato il permesso? Sono pieno di impegni, perché pensi che verrò con te? A New Orleans, poi?»  
«Perché io ti prego.» mormorò Elijah sfiorando con le proprie le labbra di rosa. Il violino s’inclinò in un accordo azzardato. «I miei impegni.»  
«Ho incontrato le streghe e ho accennato al fatto che avresti disdetto.» mormorò Elijah coprendo le guance rotonde di una miriade di baci alternati a morsi.  
«Non ne avevi il diritto.» sospirò Tristan.  
«È vero.» ammise Elijah.  
«E dunque? Cosa intendi fare?»  
«Per il momento intendo strapparti i vestiti di dosso.»  
«Non lo farai… Perché potrei doverli indossare tra poco… quando prenderemo l’aereo.»  
Elijah sorrise. Davanti ai suoi occhi incantati Tristan si sbottonò la camicia, rapido ma sensuale, inarcando leggermente il busto. Fu ancora più provocante quando sollevando i fianchi lasciò scivolare boxer e pantaloni. Scosse la testa quando Elijah accennò a spogliarsi a sua volta. Con lo sguardo indicò la pendola e poi i pantaloni. Con una lentezza esasperante e sexy Elijah sbottonò la patta.  
Tristan si allungò per posare il violino sulla credenza… e furono davvero troppo vicini. Con occhi lucenti fissò l’eccitazione del suo Sire, come un ragazzo sfacciato ma emozionato al suo primo appuntamento. Sorpreso come un amante fin lì rifiutato, che di fronte all’amato irraggiungibile, a lungo sognato, scopre che anche lui prova lo stesso: un desiderio pari al suo, altrettanto appassionato e urgente. Sollevò appena i fianchi. Elijah con sensuale garbo e delicatezza lo preparò, le dita sapienti tra le sue gambe, i baci sempre più esigenti. Lo morse e un fiore scarlatto sbocciò su quelle labbra pallide. Poi lo attirò a sé e finalmente lo prese, levandogli il fiato per un istante.  
Tristan strinse le cosce intorno ai fianchi dell’altro, il suo corpo nudo era morbido ed elastico, si muoveva languidamente al ritmo del suo signore.  
La strada all’improvviso si era fatta silenziosa, o era il suo cuore che con il suo rombo inarrestabile copriva ogni cosa? Ogni suono, ogni grido? Si morse le labbra per censurare un lamento.  
Elijah sorrise, le ciglia abbassate. «Grida per me.» sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
Le spinte si fecero veloci, quasi violente. Tristan voleva dire “no” ma ne uscì solo un gemito.  
«Fammi sentire la tua voce.» ordinò Elijah. Un rapido sguardo alla pendola e i suoi fianchi divennero implacabili.  
Tristan inarcò ancora il busto e lo sentì così forte dentro di sé che il suo iniziale risentimento non fu più nulla che eccitazione. Rilassò i muscoli e con la schiena contro il muro  si offrì completamente. Senza resistere allargò oscenamente le gambe e mandò indietro il capo, senza ritegno, nel più svergognato abbandono. E gridò per lui che lo guardava mentre si tendeva, s’inarcava… e spingeva a sua volta per avvertire ogni brivido, per sentire ogni fremito del suo audace giovane amante.  
Tristan mormorò, sussurrò, urlò la sua resa, e quando infine tra lingua e denti modulò il suo liquido “Je t’aime” fu tale la gioia che vide dipinta su quel volto che tanto amava, che entrambi si sciolsero in un orgasmo simultaneo.  
   
Appena il tempo di riprendere fiato, poiché la pendola batteva già le cinque.  
   
  


End file.
